deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rudy
Rudy is a fictional polish version of the T-34-85 that the soviets made. Its crew mates are Jan Kos, Gustaw Jeleń, Grigorij Saakaszwili, Tomasz Czereśniak, and their commander and mentor Olgierd Jarosz. Including their dog Szarik After the failed invasion of Russia. The soviets have pushed the Germans back into Germany. The Poles join the Soviets as they push nearer to Berlin. The Rudy and together with its crews help in the push in rather ridiculous ways. Despite the huge odds it faces, the Rudy and the crew will try their best to free Poland from the Germans. Even if it means getting stuck behind enemy lines. Battle vs. Fury (by Guitarcar) Fury's platoon: Rudy's platoon: 3 M4A3 (75 armed) 3 T-34 (76 armed) 1 M4A1 (76 armed) 1 T-34-85 (85 armed) 1 Fury 1 Rudy June 23 1945. The fury and its platoon are travelling around Germany shooting the remaining pockets of resistance from German troops. While travelling through a road, A US sapper warned the platoon to stop travelling on the road and to traverse the nearby farm as a detour area. The platoon followed the Sapper's instructions and went to the foggy farmside. 4 hours later Don collier: Norman!! Where the hell did you lead us to, Did you read the map upside down?!? Norman Ellison: Y-yes sir.... Norman felt a sharp punch to the face from Garcia, the tank's driver. Don collier: Nathan, Roy, Donald, Carl. Halt, were turning back. As they turned back, Norman heard a rattling whistling sound. The sound of oncoming tracks. Norman told the entire platoon of the sound and the platoon turned to face its direction. 5 tanks of odd shapes they never seen before layed there in the direction. Grigorji: (Polish) Spotted, 5 enemy tanks. Prepare to engage!!! The Americans have invaded soviet territory!!! Seeing the odd looking tank's turrets turn towards them, Don told the entire platoon to fire instantly. The Fury and it's platoon fired first before the Rudy's platoon can with their more accurate guns. The volley of fire only disabled the Rudy's tracks and its gun and took out a T-34, the rest of the volley bounced off the armor of the Rudy and its platoon. The Rudy's platoon returned fire and a M4 sherman was destroyed, the rest of the volley missed. Don collier commanded the platoon to charge closer to increase the effectiveness of their guns. The platoon charged and on the meanwhile, the Fury takes out another T-34 on the move. The T-34 and the T-34-85 charged aswell taking out another M4 Sherman. Don Collier: Nathan, Roy. Were gonna encircle them. Keep your guns at them. As the three shermans encircled the 2 russian tanks, The Rudy's commander commanded the the 2 russian tanks to charge and shoot the shermans at point blank range. The T-34 and T-34-85 succesfully executed the command and the remaining sherman tanks except the Fury are knocked out. The Fury however, got to the rear of both tanks and puts a round at the engine of the last T-34 causing it to burst in flames. The T-34-85 aims at the Fury and fires but the Fury reverses at the right time barely dodging the shell as it hits the german helmet they placed up on front. The Fury aims and fires setting the 85 armed tank on fire. The Fury makes a grave mistake thinking the Rudy's dead. However the rudy fires at its side, luckily for collier, the wood emplaced on the Fury's side absorbed the rudy's shell, detonating it before it hit the Fury's side. The Fury and the Rudy then charge towards each other firing on the move but to no luck as they constantly missed. As the Rudy was closing in, The 2 tanks rapidly fired their machine guns on each other but to no effect except a helmetless but angry Don collier. Norman realizes that the bow gun wasnt firing because the gunner was a dog. He then opens his hatch despite Garcia's screams to close it then aims carefully at the scope. Norman fires a rapid burst. Two machine gun rounds entered the Rudy's scope killing the gunner before he can fire. Grigorji: (polish) Why are we not firi- A loud firecracker sound is heard as the Fury's round enters the Rudy's side detonating the ammo rack. The Fury's crew is dazzled as they watch the Rudy blow up its turret in the sky. The Firecracker show ends as the Rudy's turret landed 2 meters near the Fury. Don collier: Norman, did you do that? Norman: Affirmative sir. The Fury then drives off to pick any wounded platoon mates leaving the Rudy's ripped chassis and turret on the plains, burning. Winner: Fury Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles